See the truth
by lilalove88
Summary: MiM let the guardians see Jack's memories, 'cuase a family needs to trust. No swearing, No slash, Maybe OC but no love, Bullying.
1. Chapter 1

"Kangaroooooo" Jack flew down the hallway in Santa's famous workshop. Followed by a pink, but very angry Bunny. "get ova' 'ere ya bloody show pony!" Jack begun to laugh "Sorry kangaroo. What did you say?"

before Bunny could kill the young guardian, Tooth came flying in. "hi! Watcha doing?" Jack only giggled and pointed at Bunny. Bunny was covered in a pink liquid, and his ears were frozen together. He looked like he was going to kill Jack. Tooth giggled to but when she saw bunny begun to look even grumpier, she clenched her jaw shut.

When Jack was done laughing, North came in. "Friends! How you doing!" the big Russian laughed loudly when he saw Bunny. "Bunny, you are pink! It suites you very well." North looked at Jack. "Jack you are on time!" Jack made a dramatic face. "North, that hurts! I am always on time!"

Now it was bunny's turn to laugh out loud. "Frostbite ya are always late!" Jack put on a smirk, but he was, and he didn't know why, a little hurt. "I am not always late! I, just sometimes..." he was cut off by bunny. "Sometimes! Ya just irresponsible!"

Before Jack could say anything sandy came in. He made sand symbols above his head.

_Sorry that I am late. I didn't saw the aurora's._

"Oh! Doesn't matter sandy! I was a little late myself too!" Tooth said, wings fluttering fast. Babytooth came flying over to Jack. Jack put out a hand and Babytooth sat on it, buzzing happily. "Hey Babytooth. Long time no see." He whispered to her. "Jack, don't give her a cold!" Tooth laughed.

"Let's go have meeting!" When Jack became a guardian, the Guardians did everything to make Jack feel at home. To have a family. North had the, uhm... special idea to have am meeting every month. Jack didn't like it that much. Don't get it wrong, he loved to see the other guardians, but every month? They talked and talked, about stuff like molars and eggs. It was boring. But he never said a thing about it. He didn't want to sound ungrateful. Plus, he didn't want to hurt North. North was like a father to him and he saw how much North was trying to be a good one. So he just listened to the boring stories and played guessing games with Sandy.  
-

"Blablabla MOLARS! Blablabla..." Jack was bored. Like SUPER bored. Tooth had given the longest speech ever, and Jack felt like he was gonna fall asleep any moment. He looked at Bunny. He was painting an egg, he too seemed a bit bored. Jack closed his eyes. He hadn't had a lot of sleep the last few day. Okay, weeks. But he was a busy person! It wouldn't hurt anyone if he just closed his eyes for a sec. No, it wouldn't matter...  
-

"-ack!" shut up, I'm sleeping. Jack thought.

"Ja-" Oh no! He was sleeping!

His eyes shot open. "uhm, sorry, I didn't have a lot of slee-"

he was cut off by bunny. "mate, ya can't just fall asleep!''

Jack knew that. "yeah , I'm sorry but..." now he was cut off by North. "Jack, you are guardian now, act like one."

North sounded calm, and there was no mean of harm, Jack knew that, but Jack felt a little betrayed. Sandy saw this and waved with is tiny arms. But no one noticed.

Jack stood up and the wind picked him up, he was now higher than the other guardians. "I was just tired okay, and (sorry Tooth) Tooth's speech didn't really help."

"What are ya tired of? It's not like waving with your staff and being carried by the wind is really exhausting?" Bunny said. Tooth had seen enough. "Bunny! Zip it!"

MiM was tired of seeing his Guardians fight this way. But he had a plan, if the stubborn Guardians didn't want to listen, they had to see.


	2. so it begins

HI Sorry for the late update!

"What's happening?" Bunny asked when the room began to shine a blinding white. "what are you talking about." Jack looked like Bunny was crazy. Tooth, Sandy and North blinked against the blinding white. "What is this?" North said. Suddenly the 4 guardians heard a voice. "My dear guardians," it spoke. "Manny!" North shouted happily. Jack looked like they were all going crazy. "What?" Tooth came over to Jack. "Don't you hear Manny" "No!? Guys what's happening, is this a prank or something? " The blinding white light began to shine and with a loud rumble the 4 guardians faded, leaving a very confused Jack Frost behind. Jack looked at the spot where the four guardians stood just moments ago. "What the hell just happened?"

Its So Short! I'm so sorry * hides under rock* the next one is cgoing to be longer i swear!


	3. the first memory

**Hi guys! I promised It would be longer and I kept my promise. I had to write 2 chapters in one day, on my ipod so its a little bit sloppy + English is not my original language. IM AM DUTCH! but ejoy please! **

Tooth blinked her eyes. She was in a white room. "Jack? North? Sandy? Bun.." "Toothie we are here" Tooth looked behind her. "Oh thank MiM, I thought I was alone! Wait, Where's Jack!, Oh no, Where is he!?" Bunny walked to Tooth, "Woah, Tooth, relax its o-_" My dear Guardians, you are here to watch Jackson his memories."_ Sandy made sand symbols above his head. "Yeah mate, isn't that a invasion o' privacy?" Tooth nodded, she knew that Jack was protective over his memories. She asked him about his memories once, the only thing he said was that it didn't matter. One day, she held the memory box in her hand, she almost opened it, but she knew Jack would never forgive her. She was scared that Jack would hate them if they watched his memories. Manny ignored Bunny. _"The first memory you will see is the birth of Jackson."_

In a flash of white the guardians could make out a scene. Snow. A small cottage. A little girl running to the house.

_The girl looked like she was 4 years old. She was wrapped up in clothes, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a pale skin, with pink cheeks from the cold. "Dad! Dad!" she screamed. The door opened. A pretty tall man with brown hair, brown eyes and a 'Jack -smirk' stood in the door opening. "Dad? Is she born yet?" the girl asked. He smiled "Go take a look" The girl ran inside and with her tiny legs she climbed the stairs. She stood in front of a big door. She pushed it open. Her mother lay in bed with a tiny bundle in her arms. The women looked at her. And smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "Hey Alice, come take a look." Alice walked to her mother and climbed in bed. She looked at the bundle. "hey little wone. I wam your sister. We are gonno have swo much fun." She turned to her mother "Call her Anna!" he mother laughed. I would love to darling, but I can't it's a boy. "A boy" Alice asked, clearly disappointed. "Yes." But how will I name him then?'' Her mother looked at the baby. "I think Jackson would be a good name" Alice jumped of the bed. "Yes I think Jackson is an awpropriato name" "Darling do you mean 'Appropriate'?" But Alice was already gone. Mother laughed "Hey little Jackson, welcome to the world. And outside it begun to snow._

**AAAAAAW it thought it was cute! Well see you next time and i will try to update soon! **_  
_


	4. Eggs and Sisters

**Hi! I wrote this in the air. LITERALLY. I am heading to home, and I couldn't let you guys down. So here is my air chapter. **

"Aaaaaw! That was so cute, is that his older sister? I didn't know he had a sister, his father just looks like him and- " Sandy pulled at Tooth's hand, Sandy made sand symbols above his head. "Yeah, maybe it's not a coincidence that it snowed when he was born."

" _Guardians, Jackson is in 2 this memory."_

"Let's take a look" North said.

_It was spring , you could smell it in the air, people were outside and flowers began to bloom, Jack was outside too, he ran to his father and pregnant mother._

"Oh look! He gets another sibling! Isn't that cute!" Bunny snorted at Tooth's comment. "Tooth, can ya stop talkin'?"

"_Mom! Dad! Wook what I found whit Alies" Jack held a pink egg with white curls in the air._

"Ha! It's Easter! I told ya that he liked Easter better than Christmas!" North rolled his eyes. "Why do you think he likes Easter better?" "'Cause Easter is the first memory!" "That is no proof" Ya Just can't take it that Easter is better than Christmas!" "Christmas is better!" "Easter!" "Christmas"  
Sandy and Tooth gave each other a look. _"Would you stop fighting for a second"_ Manny rumbled

_Alice came over to Jack and gave him a bleu egg with white glitters on it. "woah... It's pwetty..." Alice smiled. "Yeah I thought you would like the bleu one more. Give the pink to me" The handed over their eggs and Jack smiled brightly, his brown eyes sparkling. His dad came over, "hey guys, i made you something."What is it ?" asked Alice. "Close your eyes and hands out." The two kids did as their father asked. "open your eyes" In Alice hands lay a little necklace, with a little bear on it. Jack got a wooden train, made by dad himself. "Oh George! It's beautiful!" Mother said. The two kids gave George a hug. "thanks dad"_

"He has good parents" North stated. _ "In the next memory Jackson is 3"_

"_DADADADADADADADADADADAD!What isisisisisisis it! " George smiled. "it's a girl. Pippa." _

_Jack made a face. "Another girl?" George laughed. "Yes, but momma is really tired, so you can't see her until tomorrow." Jack gave questioning look. "Why is she tired, the stork__ did all all the hard work." His father gave an awkward laugh, "Uhm... yes my boy,uhm-" Before he could say another thing Jack tackled his father in a hug. He whispered " I am glad with my babyswister." His father smiled._

**I swear it's gonna be more intresting next time. I just have to get this damn story started.**


	5. Oh dear!

**Hi! I am so fucking sorry for the late update! Ifeelsobad! *Grozzzzz sobbing.* I usually update every day, but I've got some wifi problems. That's why I'm so late, I know shit excuse.****  
****and now I give you guys such a bad chapter... Well hope you enjoy it any way.**

"Guardians Jack is 7 in this memory" It was Fall. Trees in all different shades of brown, red and orange let their leaves fall. The crisp air, animals preparing for the winter, and kids playing outside as long as possible. They saw Alice run to her mother.  
_"Mom! Help" Her mom turned to Alice, with little Pipa in her arms. "What is it dear" Pipa imitated her mother and said, "bwhat is it dear" Alice took a breath and started. "Jack and I played in the wood because dad said it was okay and then we heard a 'piepiepiep 'so we walked to the sound and there was a dear in a trap and he's bleeding and Jack didn't want to leave cuz he says dear is in pain and I don't know what to do and Jack is still there and and and –" Alice was on the verge of tears and her hands were shaking. Her mother told Alice to go inside with Pipa and if she saw daddy she had to tell that he was in big trouble. As Alice walked away with Pipa, mother walked into the woods. "Jack! Jack where are you!" it was quiet for a moment, but then she heard it. "momma I'm here. But be quiet when you come here and don't get to close." She did as he told her, and quietly, she made her way over. She was expecting to see Jack standing 5 meter away from the dear and the dear to be standing and panicking. But instead she saw Jack sitting on the ground, with the head of the dear in his lap. Silently stroking his, or her, long ears._

"Well, ya don't see that every day." Bunny said. "Hez great with animals, I knew that, but this iz new level." North spoke proudly.

_"Mom! Stay!" It was not like she could move, she was way to startled. "I don't know what to do mom... I tried to open the trap but it didn't work..." she saw tears streaming down his face as she just stood there. "Jack, darling, she-or he- already lost a lot of blood, we- I'm sorry, I can't- we can't do anything more than..." now she felt tears in her eyes too. "Go away." She finished. Jack looked like he just was slapped in the face and his bottom lip trembled. "I wanna stay with her till she dies." Jack stated firmly trough his tears. "Jack-" His mother tried calmly. "NO! Would you like to die alone?" mother was taken aback by this comment and she looked at the dying dear. No- the dead dear. The steady rise and fall of the chest had stopped. Jack saw it to. Calmly he stood up. He took a little flower and laid it on the dear.  
__  
__'No kid should see death at such a young age.' _Sandy 'said.'  
_  
__When he saw his mothers face he ran to home. little Jackson Overland stayed 3 days inside his room without coming out one time._

******The reason why he's already 7 is because i don't really like writing young Jack. Its just a little boring.****  
****I love requests! Please say what you want to happen! And please say who REALLY can't die in this fanfic.(cause I have to let someone die) Its all up to you guys! ****I'll be probably be updating in 3 days.**


	6. Books and Bullies

**YOYOYOYO Guys! I am not dead! ( I almost was ) I. AM. SO. *5# 2 79! %&)_o&. SORRY. FOR. THE. LATE. UPDATE. I. AM. GONNA. DIE. The plan was updating 4 days ago, the whole chapter was done, and BOOM suddenly a ****dinosaur destroys my house. (no just kidding but you believed it hu. The hotel wifi sucked) And please stop trowing rocks at me. THEY HURT! + I am not English, America, Ierish, or in whatever country they speak English. (What?)**

**Well, i hope you all forgive me. A made a longer chapter please review and follow and do all the things you wanna do. **

"Well… That was a downer." Bunny said. "Oh my sweet tooth.." Tooth sniffed. "Da, it iz not so bad, it was just dear." North spoke. Tooth's feathers ruffled , "And he died on his lap North." Sandy tugged at north's sleeve. _'Do you thing we get to see memories of his spirit life?'_ before North could say anything Bunny interrupted. "I hope not! That would be boring, seeing Jack ride on the wind and swing his staff" the room darkened and a loud booming voice said._ "Aster! The reason why you are here, is because you still believe that statement is true! I will not tolerate the way you speak about Jackson!"_ Bunny ears laid flat on his skull. The room lightened again and Manny spoke calmly like nothing happened. _"Jack is 11 in this memory." _

"_So, 3 eggs, one piece of cheese, one bread, a knife and 6 apples?" His mother laughed, "Jack, two breads, and how much you beg and trick me, you are not getting that knife!"Jack had seen an awesome knife and he wanted the knife so bad but his mother told him it was too expensive. Jack sighed and picked up the basket "you're so boring..." Jack mumbled. His mother kissed him goodbye and he walked out the door. Suddenly he was knocked down by a small force. Pipa just ran in to him. "Jack! I wanna go with you! Can I, can I, can I?" Jack laughed. "It's fine by me." He looked at his mother. "Mom?" His mom looked in Pipa's begging eyes. She sighed. "Okay, but you guys must be back in one hour and Jack, look after your sister please." He stood up. "I will." "Wait, wait, wait!"Alice came running to Jack. "Jack would you go to the bookshop and pick up this book?" She handed over a piece of paper with a terrible difficult name on it. Jack put the paper in the basket. "Yes, of course... but you just borrowed 3 books. Why do you need another one?" Alice already turned around and walked away. "Because" she just said. "Okay?... Well little lady, come with me" Pipa happily took Jack's hand as they walked away. Their mother closed the door behind them. _

The room turned white again "_This is twenty minutes later Guardians"_

_The door opened and an bell rang, Jack and Pipa walked into the bookstore with a basket full of stuff from the weekly market. Mr. Dracyn owned the shop. He was as old and dusty as the bookstore itself. Jack looked on the paper again and turned to Pipa, "Hey, Pip, could you watch for this book?" He gave the paper to Pipa and Pipa nodded, eager to help her older brother. Jack was looking for the book too. But instead he found a leather bound, black , dusty book. The book was standing behind many other books and it looked like it wasn't touched in years. Jack reached, and picked up the book. The cover was unreadable due to the fact that it was covered with dust. Jack sat down on one of the old chairs. He wiped the dust from the cover ( Wow, I'm using the word cover too much) and read the vague gold letters. __**Myths and Legends: The Boogeyman. **_

"Hmpf, Ironic." snorted Bunny.

_Jack opened the old book. The letters were curly and sometimes hard to read._

_**Shadows, is where he wanders **_

_**Blackness, is his friend**_

_**The night, is where he lives in**_

_**With a skin as grey as ashes, he will make your nightmares come true.**_

"_Well that's creepy" Jack mutters he flips the page._

_**The Boogeyman can...**_

_Jack couldn't read more cause it looked like someone spilled water over the page._

_He flipped the page again. There was an illustration from what could be the Boogeyman. _

"_Jack! Jack! I've got the book" Jack walked over to Pipa and gave her a thumbs up. He walked to the counter and put the two books on the table. Mr. Dracyn was sleeping, his grey hair covering the counter and snoring loud. "Mr. Dracyn? Mr.?" Jack whispered. Pipa kicked against his leg. "Wha- huh? Ididntdoit..." "Mr. Dracyn," Jack begun "Can we buy the books please?" "Oh.. OH! Why yes of course"_

_He took the two books and looked at the back of them. "My boy, where did you find this book?"_

_Jack pointed at the old, wooden cupboard. "Is there some wrong?" Mr. Dracyn tapped his fingers on the table. "Oh no Overland, but I haven't seen that book in years. I always assumed it was already bought. Well," He shook his head like he was trying to get rid of a thought . "- Because the book's so damaged you can have it for free." Jack mentally frowned. "Well, thanks..."_

_(-* OMG It's a line *-)_

"_... and the bear just ate his leg, SHOMP, and, but he survived, and he got a fake leg, made from wood, and the girl and the mother survived too, and..." Jack just let Pipa talk, it was sort of comforting. Her little crystal voice. She probably – _

_Jack was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a cry. He looked at Pipa, who clearly heard it too. They ran towards the sound. _

_There were 6 children, around 7 . One of them had a bleeding nose. He ran to the little boy. "Hey, What hap-" "Yo, Silver tongue!" Jack sighed and closed his eyes. 'Of course it was him who else.'_

_He turned around and put a grin on. But the guardians could see that his hands were shaking with anger "You know that my name is not Silver tongue do you?'' He hissed the words 'Silver tongue'._

"_Oooh, is someone getting angry." The bully said mockingly. _

"Ha! The jerk! Give him a fist in the face Jack!" Tooth screamed. The other three guardians slowly took a step back.

_Pipa was sitting with the boy who was punched and told a story about a dragon and a princess and a dwarf who wasn't a dwarf but a snake ("how is that even possible" "That's possible _because _I say so!") _

_The bully spoke again. "You know, if you wanna fight just ask, but don't cry if you lose __**Silver tongue**__."_

"Ah, mate," Bunny said smirking. "challenge Jack, that's just downright stupid" Sandy made a weird sand symbol. "Yeah, what you say mate"

_Jack bit his tongue. He hated the nickname silver tongue. And trickster, lair, mischief maker, all of them. But the bully __**was indeed**__ much bigger than him. It was probably not the smartest thing to fight with him. _

"_I am not here to fight," He said calmly, but the guardians clearly heard the anger in his voice. "I am here to give you some advice," He spat, suddenly sounding really pissed off. The bully was clearly taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Take somebody of your own length." He turned around , picking up the basket, that Pipa left there. The bully looked wide eyed first but then anger could be seen in his fat face. Suddenly Jack heard another scream. A scream of a girl this time. "Pipa!" The bully pulled so hard at Pipa hair, that there was a string of Pipa's brown hair in his hand. _

"Oh boy!" Bunny mumbled

"_Yeah, Silver tongue, I'm sorry but I don't like taking advice." The bully blurted out. Pipa was crying now and another girl hugged her, whispering soothing words. In one move Jack held the arm of the bully behind his back, then he kicked in the back of his knees, making the bully fall over and he took the other arm en put it behind the bully's back too. The bully had fallen in the mud. Jack hissed in his ear "You better start taking advice then." He let the bully go and walked to Pipa lifting her bridal style, took the basket and the books, and walked away. Leaving the bully behind, with really angry, really aggressive 7 year olds._

**BOOM BABY! I love you guys, seriously, i don't deserve ya all! (but i like the fact i dont deserve it) REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I wanna thank magentascribe, 'cause she gave me this idea. And Magnenta, if you are reading this. I Really would want to read one of your books! I am bookless on the moment and you made me want to read one of your books. gimme the title please.**

**well... NHGJNBGHFBHGFFTYU*YREW%EM(&*TRGN UT^TFVCD BYE**

**WAIT! do not go yet, you've got to write a review of course! If you tell me what you wanna see happening, you've got to review. I can't read your mind. Or can I... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I am back! Check out my new Avengers story. I hope the Avengers story is not going to slow down the updates for this story. I made 5 chapters today for different stories so I am really tired, it will be a shorty.**

"Woo, yeah, Jack!" Tooth screamed. North and Sandy laughed. And bunny mumbled something about Jack and his anger issues. But he couldn't hide a fond smile. "_Guardians, Jackson is 3 months older in this memory. "_

"_I can't believe you did this!" Alice was furious, her cheeks were red and her fists were white. _

"_Alice, get over it, it's not a big deal" Jack said, rubbing his temples. _

"_Jack you don't understand," she was crying now. _

"_That painting meant a lot to me..." "But it's just a painting!" "my best friend made it for me!" _

_They began to scream. "ARGH! Alice! Get over it, it wasn't on ..." "I don't want to hear your excuses!" "Well you wasn't gonna get any!" "Because you're so annoying, I DIDN'T EXPECT ONE!" _

_They suddenly heard a 3th voice. "Hey why are you guys screaming like that? " their dad had come home, and now he was cleaning his muddy boots, and took of his jacket. Alice pointed at Jack. "He ruined my painting!" "She is a drama queen" "I AM NOT!" "YES YOU ARE" _

_Jack's father threw a sock at Jack's head._

_They both shut up. _

_George, mentally hi fived himself.( Did they even do hi fives back then? Well, Mwau.. To tired for research.) _

"_look guys, I had a long day, I am very tired, and not in the mood for counselling, Alice, get over it, Hanna will make a new one, Jack, don't be the annoying, uncaring guy you like to be and say sorry."_

"_Sorry" Jack mumbled._

"_I forgive you" Alice mumbled. _

"_I am an awesome dad." George mumbled._

_As George left, Alice looked with anger at Jack. "Don't think this is over Jackson." She hissed. Jack smiled like a gentleman. "Of course not my lady"_

_And Alice stormed away. Jack kicked against the wall and left the house. He really needed some fresh air._

**Okay, the next chapter is gonna be a pretty big one, that's why I made this one a ****introduction. **

**Oh and I just found out that Pipa is way too old to be the girl on the ice... And now I don't know what to do. Please give me options. And review please. And sorry if this chappy was really lazy.**


	8. Bloody Hell

**Here's the chapter I promised and enjoy.**

**PS: I love you guys so much, I asked about Pippa and all these ideas came so now I can fix Pippa.**

"_I can't believe it's all my fault now..." Jack sighed. After he had left the house he had gone to Hanna, he explained what happened and they had painted a new painting for Alice. The painting was done and he had left. Hanna was pretty cool. She didn't ask how it was ruined and they just talked about some stupid things, that he forgot already. She just laughed her perfect laugh and started painting. She was awesome "Yeah, well the only cool girl older than 10,"_

"Aww, He's in love" Tooth cooed. The other Guardians made the wise decision to ignore it.

_Jack kicked against the small stones, mumbling something about 'women' and 'obnoxious', when suddenly he was pulled into a small side street._

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the bloody hell is 'appening?" Bunny shouted.

_He tried to pull away, but the attacker got the upper hand. He was pushed against the wall by his attacker. His eyes got used to the dark so he could see his attacker, well let's make that attackerS. _

"_Hey silver tongue, long time no see." Jack grunted. Not again... He knew his name from last time he saw him. Robert. But this time he couldn't get out this situation with only a trick he learned from dad. His companions still firmly pushed him to the wall. He had talk himself out of this situation. _

_They wanted a silver tongue? They can get a silver tongue._

"_Who are your friends" Jack said with a cocky smile, only to be punched in the face. Yep, he still had it. "You know," the attacker said again like nothing happened. "I don't like being made fun of." Jack grinned. 'Bite your tongue Jack, Don't say it' He repeated in his head._

"Just shut up Jack!" Bunny said warningly.

"_Then why are you looking like that,"_

_He got punched again. Come on Jack you knew that, you just had to stay still. He thought angrily._

_Robert laid his finger under Jack's chin and brought Jack's head up. Jack only grinned. _

"_You know, I am very..." He slapped Jack in the face. "Forgiving."_

North's knuckles were white as he gripped at his twin swords.

"_I see..." Jack said, his face still lolled to the left. Robert spoke with a sneer on his face "I can handle it if someone has some luck, and humiliate me in front of some seven year olds. It was so much fun huh?" This was what Jack had been expecting. Revenge. Duh. He knew how he could save himself out of this situation. "But I don't appreciate it, when people bully my little brother." _

_Oh bloody hell._

Sandy puffed, "_Jack would never bully a child" _he formed with dream sand.

_This wasn't what he'd been expecting. Nope. Not at all. _

_Jack looked for options but he didn't find a thing. If he would say he didn't do it, which was true, he would get punched until arms got tired. _

_If he made a cocky remark, he would get punched until arms got tired._

_If he said he DID bully the younger brother of Robert, he would get punched until arms got tired._

_If he tried to break free, he wouldn't succeed. He was one guy, way smaller, and the other party were with 4. He will be cached and he would get punched until arms got tired._

_If he broke free, magically ,the boys would wait for him another day and he would get punched until arms got tired. _

_Jack thought of many more options, but they all ended with him getting punched. _

_Fun._

**Next chapter is gonna be soon, thanks for reading, review please, and stay weird!**


	9. Please Pass

** LOOK WHO'S BACK! Okay guys Thank you so much for hanging in there. I WANNA HUG ALL OF YOU! *gives virtual hugs***

* * *

The scene changed again, Jack was limping back home, painting in the other hand.

_He pushed the door open._

_George stood right in front of him, furious, arms crossed._

"_JACKSON OVERLAND! EXPLAIN!" he shouted. "I am so sorry dad, but I got a new painting for Alice, please don't kill me." He rambled holding the painting forward. His father's face softened, "You're a good guy," he smiled ruffling Jack's hair. "But you had us worried sick Jackson, Pipa even cried and.." His dad looked at Jack's arm. "My boy, what happened? Are you alright? " he asked. Jack's arm was bend in a weird position and blood seeped thru the fabric of is blouse._

"_Oh, that -it's nothing. G'night!" He handed over the painting and ran upstairs. When he was in his room he closed the door, and a silver tear rolled down his cheek. His finger trailed over his arm and he flinched. "We really don't have enough money for this" he sobbed._ _"I am so sorry,"_

_He locked the room and stood next to the wall. "Okay this is going to hurt..." he choked out. _

Bunny's eyes widened when he realised what jack was about to do. "Ah, no ya don't!" He tried to move Jack from the wall, but he passed right thru him.

_With all his power Jack threw himself against the wall. A loud crack echoed thru the room. Jack slid down the wall, tears rolling down his feverish cheeks, shaking before passing out against the wall._

Sandy didn't make sand symbols above his golden head, North didn't dare to say a word, Bunny only swallowed, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach, Tooth's feathers were ruffled, and her wings didn't flutter as fast as they should.

They all just stared at the small form in front of them, waiting for this horrible memory to pass.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE THAT**


	10. Wacking Up To White

**So, my dearest readers. **wearehunted **requested the trickster side of Jack, so here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Dear Guardians, Jack is 14 in this memory" _ They all heard MiM say.

"_Jack c'mere, c'mere!" Pippa screamed. Jack practically rolled out bed, grunting when his feet hit the cold floor. _

"_JACK!" He heard the little girl scream again. He didn't change his clothing, he just kicked his shoes on. He walked down the wobbly stairs. _

"_Good morning Jackson," his father greeted him. Jack only put his hand up, not looking at his dad. _

"_JACK!" "I'M COMING" _

_He pushed the door open. His tired eyes widened and a mischievous grin formed on his face. _

_It had snowed. _

"_Pip, where are you?" He asked. After a few seconds of silence he heard little girl scream back "I'M HERE!"_

_Jack ran, quiet as the wind, into the forest. He saw Pippa stand behind a tree, snowball in one of her gloved hands, smiling, waiting for Jack to walk down the path, so she could throw the snowball. _

_Unaware of the brown eyes watching her. He slowly took a step toward her, snowball ready. _

~o~

_Pippa suddenly felt a hard cold in her neck. She almost toppled over. Laughing she called Jack's name, while wiping the snow out of her neck. She got no response. "Jack" she called again, a little unsure._

_She was answered with another two snowballs, to her shoulder and bum. Pippa laughed and almost fell over. "Jack you stupid-" she didn't get to finish the sentence. She was tackled by Jack. Jack pinned her against the ground laughing, " Say: Jack is the best!" "never!" she giggled. _

_Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? But what if... the tickle monster comes!"_

_Pippa's eyes widened "Oh no-" _

~o~

_A loud laughter erupted from the forest, so loud, even George could hear it. He smiled to himself, putting another log on the fire._

* * *

**A big thanks to ****wearehunted****requested this, and PLEASE review.**


End file.
